


Who the hell is this child Stark?!?!

by MarvelWriter2006



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A few guns, A lot of knives, Avengers don't know who Peter is, Domestic Avengers, Knives, Multi, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter and Tony both speak Italian., Peter is Ex- HYDRA and is OP!, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWriter2006/pseuds/MarvelWriter2006
Summary: Avengers are being domestic when Peter walks in. Chaos ensues.





	Who the hell is this child Stark?!?!

It was a Friday evening in July and most of the Avengers were gathered in the common room acting like children. There was a water fight between twelve of them (Sam, Scott, Clint, T'Challa, Pietro, Bucky and Steve against Wanda, Pepper, Natasha, Hope, Cassie, Nadia and Loki. Tony was working on a hologram for god knows what, Rhodey was with the army, Bruce was quietly reading a book on the Pym particle with Hank who continuously had a stream of incorrect mistakes to point out.  
After hours of chasing each other around - the girls won - everyone collapsed into sofas and began chatting among themselves. They were interrupted when the elevator dinged and although they didn't hear him move, a boys voice called out,  
"Hey, Mr Stark."  
Steve was about to ask the kid who the hell he was when Tony says the child. (Anything in italics would be spoken in Italien and only Peter, Pepper and Tony speak Italian.)

" _Kiddo! Nice to see you again! How are you?"_ Tony asked to the annoyance of those who didn't speak Italian. (Everyone else)

 _"Hey, dad!  Great to see you too, I need some help with my claws. The ones HYDRA gave me. I'm still annoyed they cannot be replaced or removed."_ Peter laughed.

 _"Sure kiddo, flick your claws out so  I can see them then,"_ Tony said as he moved over to the kid who was leaning casually on the wall next to the elevator.

 _"What about... them...?"_ Peter jerked to point at the dumbfounded and speechless Avengers. 

 _"Meh. They might get to work with you now on SHIELD missions. Anyway, claws."_ Peter nodded and flicked his wrist, three blades shot out. Peter arched his fingers and fourth blades appeared out of his wrists. He smirked as the Avenger's faces dropped, seeing the blades a foot lang come shooting out of inbetween his knuckles. Tony frowned, " _I think they're growing. We can just trim a bit off the end like a fingernail, but, how about we introduce you to the avengers first?"_

 


End file.
